Todo el mundo tiene disfraces
by SweetEngineering
Summary: Ella aparentaba ser la mejor chica del colegio. Él al llegar, sólo quiere pasar desapercibido. Al saber lo que realmente son los dos, la ropa sale sobrando. UA. Beward. Lemon explícito.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto pervirtiendolos ;)

La Historia es completamente mía. (Y probablemente de los efectos del alcohol... i don't know)

* * *

><p><em>Es un problema<em>.

Yo lo sé.

_Es un problema_.

No puedo sacármelo de mi mente.

_Él_.

Encima de mí.

_Tomándome como suya_.

Tocándome.

_Queriéndome._

Incluso… _Amándome._

* * *

><p>Isabella es una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, pero como hija del jefe Swan nadie se atrevía a estar a más de 5 metros cerca de ella… Era un repelente para los chicos además de que todos pensaban que era ella la chica más santa de todas y la más hermosa, inalcanzable.<p>

Ellos no tenían idea de lo que pensaban.

Isabella tenía el pequeño afiche por salir los fines de semana con sus pantalones hasta la cintura, sus blusas color pastel y su siempre cabello recogido en una media coleta. Cambiando toda esta ropa se volvía la chica con mini-short que apenas y cubría algo, la playera de tiras que dejaba sólo ver esos pezones a través de ellas. Después de estar con uno que otro chico se aburría y regresaba a casa, a la misma ropa aburrida… su disfraz.

Un día después de regresar al monótono Forks, ella como siempre alejándose de todos los estudiantes sin-sentido de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks, decidió ignorarlos a pesar de que hoy había un gran alboroto por la nueva llegada de una familia muy rica que se suponía había llegado desde el comienzo del semestre a Forks pero nadie los había visto hasta hoy un mes después en que los jóvenes de esa familia entraban al cuerpo estudiantil de la única preparatoria en Forks.

Isabella… Bella como la conocían todos allí, la dulce bella, siempre linda, bien portada (aunque odiaba que la conocieran así debía mantener esa máscara) se comportó como cualquier otro día, evitando las voces en los pasillos de lo bella que lucía hoy y lo bellas que lucían las recién llegadas, según lo que había escuchado eran 2 chicas y 3 chicos… ¿los Cullen acaso no sabían de preservativos? Un pequeño chiste para evitar el morir de tedio.

Todos cuchicheaban el hecho de que ellos eran sumamente guapos, a ella eso no le llamaba la atención, los fines de semana a los lugares que escapaba ("La iglesia de Florida" como sabía su padre aunque de iglesia no tenía nada), habían hombres y mujeres mucho más sexys que los insípidos alumnos del aburrido Forks.

Al cabo de su penúltima clase se dirigía hacia Biología y daba gracias a que por fin su tortura en la tierra terminaba, ella odiaba la escuela, siempre había sido muy inteligente y tan sólo con una ojeada al libro se aprendía todo lo que allí venía incluso tenía que buscar libros más especializados para no aburrirse en sus clases.

Al llegar a su aula, se colocó los audífonos de su iPod, su única escapada de la realidad.

Al momento que entró su maestro, una persona de no más de 30 años comenzó a poner atención, aunque no le agradara debía lucir como la niña buena que todos conocían.

—Muy bien alumnos, hoy es el día que un nuevo compañero ingresa a nuestra clase, denle la bienvenida a Edward Cullen uno de los hijos del nuevo director de Hospital en Forks.

Poco a poco vio como un chico de cabellos extrañamente cobrizo entraba al aula con los ojos puestos en los pasos que daba, utilizaba lentes y tenía los hombros bajos, como si estuviese muy incómodo con esa presentación.

Ella realizó que era la única alumna del aula que no tenía compañero, todas las demás mesas estaban tomadas.

Debía compartir.

Alejó sus cosas del lado donde él se sentaría sin prestar mucho caso. El chico a sus ojos era completamente aburrido, justo como lo que esperaba, aunque guapo, nada que sobresaliera o algo con lo que no hubiese experimentado ya.

El profesor le señalo su lugar al nuevo alumno y con la mirada aun gacha se dirigió al asiento, hasta que reparó en la belleza de su nueva compañera, el sintió su corazón latiendo mucho más rápido que lo normal, sus manos frías y no podía quitar su mirada de esa hermosa chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés como el chocolate que él sabía lo habían derretido con una simple y llana mirada… una mirada aburrida ¿ella lo observaba aburrida? Él sabía que debía mantener un nuevo papel en esta escuela, debía evitarse problemas con Carlisle y Esme. Debía dejar de tener sexo con desconocidas, fue por eso que decidió disfrazarse de esa forma, pero al verla a ella, su miembro se agitó en sus pantalones.

Tomó asiento rápidamente.

No entendía como esa desconocida era capaz de tenerlo de esa forma, inclusive con las otras chicas debía compartir un par de palabras y besos para que lo encendieran así.

Él no podía seguir observándola, su padre se decepcionaría si tomaba a esa chica y la acostaba en la que se suponía era la mesa de biología y tenía sexo con ella enfrente de todos los alumnos del aula.

Ella no volvió a dirigirle una mirada, ni si quiera una de aburrimiento como la primera. Ella no tomaba apuntes. Él tampoco lo hacía estaba muy concentrado manteniéndose sentado en la silla, con sus manos bien aferradas a la mesa, sabía que si la soltaba le saltaría a la chica de su lado.

Además ella se veía como una clásica niña bien, que no sabía lo que era un beso, tan pura, tan inocente, precisamente eso era lo que llamaba la atención de Edward, nunca había visto a una chica tan linda y pura como esta. Si hubiese sabido que existía la hubiese comenzado a buscar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La campana sonó y soltó un gran suspiro.

Salió rápidamente del aula, pero primero debía investigar cómo se llamaba esa chica tan deliciosa.

Al salir espero en la puerta, se le hizo extraño que ella no hablase con nadie.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó aunque su mirada se dirigía a todos lado menos a ella.

—Bella. —Ella sabía perfectamente que le hablaba a ella, por eso respondió. Aunque le pareciera un chico aburrido y algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada algo en él le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo, Bella? — Él no sabía cómo habían salido esas palabras de su boca, sólo sabía que lo habían hecho.

Eso era sumamente extraño, en primera porque allí nadie la invitaba a salir, en segunda porque el chico frente a ella era diferente y en tercera se acababan de conocer o de hablar siquiera. Pero ya era hora de hacer algo ilógico en ese estúpido pueblo.

—A las 8 en la salida de Forks —simplemente dijo eso y se retiró.

Él la había tratado como a cualquiera de sus conquistas. Y ella había ido directo al grano. Lo excitaba, aunque no quisiera traicionar a su familia, debía hacerlo, ella lo llamaba como una droga a un drogadicto.

Inventó la tonta excusa de que debía hacer un trabajo en equipo y que estaba muy atrasado por entrar un mes después, le creyeron aunque no completamente. Él estaba ansioso porque llegara la hora, inclusive llegó media hora antes

Tuvo que esperar.

Tuvo que llevar de nuevo esas gafas aburridas, el cabello bien peinado y su misma pose. _Su disfraz._

Ella llegó a las 8 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Lo dejó sin habla la forma en la que ella iba.

Ella había decidido que espantaría a ese niño con su verdadero yo.

_No funcionó._

Él la veía con ojos incluso más hambrientos que antes. Ella llevaba esos mini-shorts, una playera a tiras donde se leía "Choose me and Fuck me".

Él podía sentir como se ponía más duro a cada instante.

—Lo que viste en la escuela, no soy yo. La de ahora si lo es. Estoy hecha simplemente para coger. ¿Lo entiendes?

El chico estaba sin habla, podía sentí como cada parte de su dormido "yo" comenzaba a despertar.

Se quitó los lentes y despeinó su cabello. No tenía por qué fingir con ella. Ella hacía exactamente lo mismo que él.

_Mantener un disfraz. _

La tomo del cuello y la beso, desesperadamente y sin juegos tontos de seducción, ahora sabía cuál era el juego de ella y ella sabía sin palabras cual era el juego de él.

Lo besó, no le importó si quiera el haber descubierto eso. Él era intoxicante y al haber visto sus ojos esmeraldas ardiendo en deseo sin la barrera de sus lentes. Ella estaba más que lista.

La cargó y la metió rápidamente a su Volvo.

Lo encendió y serpenteó hacía un claro que había encontrado en las afueras de Forks, siempre con la mirada atenta de ella.

Al llegar se estacionó y no tardó ni un segundo en sacarla de nuevo.

_La necesitaba._

Sin saber cómo… sabía que ella era la chica correcta, por la que había estado esperando. Suponía que al haber estado jugando y conociendo a todas las demás, ahora ya sabía cuál era la que le robó el corazón con sólo una mirada.

Él quería que le perteneciera.

_La quería hacer suya. _

La acomodó en el capo del volvo ella lo haló el cuello de su playera y se besaron desesperadamente el corrió sus labios hacia su cuello y después saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja entre su lengua y mordiéndolo un poco con sus dientes mientras escuchaba como gemía ella. Ella lo tomaba salvajemente del cabello con sus piernas abrazada a su cintura, ella sabía que estaba muy mojada, preparada para él y podía sentir que él también estaba preparado.

Ella desabrochó la playera de botones de él con una maestría aprendida después de tantos experimentos.

El mientras quitaba la blusa de ella, rozando cada parte de su cintura, costillas y el nacimiento de esos hermosos y cremosos pechos.

Gimió.

Tenía que estar dentro de ella, pero primero disfrutaría.

Bajó cada uno de los tirantes de su brassiere negro y recorrió sus labios entre la tela y la piel de esa hermosa chica.

Lo desabrochó y lo quitó no quería impedimentos entre su boca y esos montes que lo llamaban.

Con su lengua recorrió la areola de cada uno de ellos, primero uno y después otro, hasta que se los llevó a la boca y el sentir el pezón de ella entre sus dientes lo hizo gemir, dándose cuenta como ella estaba liberándolo ahora de su cinturón, abriendo el único botón de sus pantalones y bajándolo con los dedos de sus pies que lo abrazaban desde atrás.

Sabía que estaba extremadamente duro.

Y ella con una de sus manos los tomó suavemente y gimió.

Lo deshizo de sus boxers, pero ella todavía tenía ese molesto short.

Rápidamente se lo quitó, besando sus pechos, su ombligo, su vientre hasta llegar a esa exquisita flor rosa que lo esperaba.

Con su lengua delineo cada uno de los pliegues brindando placer y a la vez recibiendo. Era un dulce néctar y no sabía cómo había sobrevivido sin él tanto tiempo.

Saboreó e introdujo su lengua en ese delicado centro, escuchaba como gritaba ella. Llena de éxtasis, mientras introducía su lengua con una mano masajeaba uno de los deliciosos pezones y con otra masajeaba su clítoris sabiendo que ella pronto llegaría a ese orgasmo tan esperado.

Y llegó, sintió como su centro apretaba su lengua y la aflojaba.

Ahora ella lo haló…. Sin previo aviso llevó su miembro hasta su boca, introduciéndolo de un vez gimiendo y el sentía las vibraciones de su garganta cuando lo succionaba.

Era exquisito. Pronto lo sacó y con sus dientes mordisqueándolo, jugueteando con él, masajeando también sus testículos, era exorbitante todo ese placer. Y ella colocó de nuevo sus labios y boca en él.

La alejó.

Él quería venirse dentro de ella y sabía que estaba muy cerca a venirse.

La acostó en el capo y dirigió su miembro entre los pliegues de ella, tan húmedos y lubricados.

Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Él se dejó de juegos y se introdujo rápidamente.

Estaba tan estrecha.

Ella sin embargo estaba nublada por el placer, el verlo en todo su esplendor, desnudo con su abdomen bien formado, esa V en sus caderas y ese miembro que estaba mucho mejor equipado que otros con los que ha estado y brindándole esa fricción que la estaba volviendo loca.

_Gemía como nunca antes._

Mientras él la penetraba ella subía sus piernas hasta sus hombros, el placer incrementó exponencialmente, nunca pensó en su vida poder sentir tanto.

Él ahora la sentía más apretada, le era imposible parar.

Los dos entre gemidos y gritos, el dentro y fuera de ella, entre cada estocada sentía el placer que le venía.

La bajó el capo y la volteó, pudo ver como su trasero se paraba en anticipación, esa vista era magnifica, su espalda, su delicada cintura, su trasero. La tomo del cabello y se condujo dentro de ella.

Esto era salvaje pero los dos los disfrutaban.

Al final, consiguieron la mejor liberación de todas sus vidas.

El descansó recargando su mejilla en la espalda de ella… ella sentía que sus piernas se doblaban con el placer que había sentido pero el calor de él en su espalda la mantenía en pie.

Tranquilizando sus respiraciones ella se volteó.

Tomó los labios de él entre los suyos.

Sumamente suave, ese beso toco el alma de cada uno de ellos, finalmente habían encontrado a su otro yo y no querían permanecer solos.

Ella con su disfraz y él con el suyo.

Los dos contra el mundo.

Él la condujo a casa.

No tenían nada que decir, ellos sabían que se pertenecía el uno al otro.

Ella de nuevo con sus pantalones color crema y su blusa a manga larga de color azul con sus zapatos de piso, y su media cola.

Él de vuelta con sus lentes, su cabello bien peinado, y su pose de perdedor.

Los dos odiaban lo que aparentaban sabiendo que no eran así pero era la única forma de garantizar que pronto serían ellos mismos.

En la escuela eran la pareja más inteligente, guapa y preferida, siempre con una sonrisa dulce. La más grande demostración era un dulce beso en los labios del otro cuando "nadie" los veía.

Todos creían que eran la pareja más linda del mundo, siempre respetándose.

_No sabían nada. _

En el momento en que escapaban de toda esa farsa tenían sexo rudo, en el auto, en el bosque o en los viajes a los que acostumbraba hacer Isabella.

Pero al final eran como todas las demás parejas, mostrando una cara y siendo otros.

* * *

><p>Entonces... dejenme saber que tal estuvo ;)<p>

Ing. Coco


End file.
